


Expression Chart

by moonlit_wings



Series: Becoming the Mask DVD Bonus Features [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Changeling Jim Lake Jr, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: When in troll form, Jim mostly expresses his mood with his ears and tail. I drew a chart to illustrate his facial expressions. I'll do another version with full poses eventually, probably.(This is the version of Changeling!Jim fromBecoming The Maskand does not necessarily represent other stories' versions of Changeling!Jim, although people are welcome to make their versions of him look like this.)





	Expression Chart

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a deviantArt account under the name 'moonlitwing' where I'm putting my illustrations (and also, because the sites hosts fanfiction, the chapters of this story). I've seen other people post fan art here on AO3, but I can't _quite_ figure out the html for inserting images, so I'm trying the 'import works' option.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering putting this as a series with BTM, but I'm worried that having BTM in a series will intimidate new people out of reading it because of the implication, "oh, if I read this story, then I'll _have_ to read this and that one for it to make sense", which I know isn't actually how it works for everybody but it's a thing that sometimes gets to me when I see something that looks interesting and it's midway through a series and it's unclear if the works are 'stand-alones collected due to a common theme' or 'intertwined stories that heavily cross-reference each other'. 
> 
> Another possibility I'm considering is a series that doesn't contain the main fic, but does contain posted illustrations, the timeline, and that spoofy bonus story I wrote about Merlin not figuring out Jim's a Changeling even when Jim literally calls himself one to Merlin's face, and calling the collection something silly and lighthearted like _Becoming The Mask DVD Bonus Features_ or _DVD Extras_ or _BTM Bonus Content_.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
